1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handling of heavy and unwieldy vehicles by a lifting device such as a large forklift incorporating two machines interconnected by a connector which enables the machines to be used separately or in pairs to form a large forklift to handle the vehicle which may have a cargo or other components permanently or detachably connected thereto, transporting wheels permanently or detachably connected thereto, the capability of being stacked and provided with special features facilitating association of the large forklift or other lifting device therewith to facilitate the handling of the heavy and unwieldy vehicle.
2. Disclosure Statement
Forklifts and other load handling equipment have been utilized to handle various types of loads with my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,895, issued Aug. 4, 1970, disclosing certain features in this field of endeavor. Additionally, the following U.S. patents disclose various aspects of devices for handling loads, connecting machines, and the like.
______________________________________ Nos. 2,531,694 Nos. 3,112,836 2,613,836 3,183,990 2,656,942 3,189,363 2,703,659 3,207,253 2,715,971 3,211,313 2,756,073 3,245,488 2,787,971 3,253,668 2,816,675 3,255,837 2,906,405 3,255,906 2,937,879 3,280,931 2,956,699 3,289,868 2,968,490 3,318,473 2,972,430 3,417,571 3,014,604 3,572,444 3,062,309 3,651,882 3,083,852 ______________________________________